Shaunelle Hudson
It's Morphin Time! Dino UltraCharger Ready! Raptor Ax Ultra Charger Engage! - Energize - Unleash The Power! With a Kick of the Velociraptor - Dino UltraCharge Pink Shaunelle is a doppelgänger of Yellow Ranger Stephanie Townsend and is the 2nd and current Dino UltraCharge Pink Ranger and also a former associate of Lazarus’ Techno’s. Replacing [[Saya Nguyen|'Saya Nguyen']] who left the team. Bio During in which may have taken place due to flashbacks Shaunelle associated herself with the Techno’s and leader Lazarus. After the defeat of Lazarus Shaunelle made a decision to reform her ways and join the good side. Shaunelle leaves Neo-Tech City to go on a self-discovery on what she can do to better herself and leave her evil past behind her. Shaunelle learned of the new Power Rangers team the Dino Ultra Charge Rangers who is in a need of a new Pink Ranger after Saya left the team. Shaunelle disguise herself as the Techno Warrior in order to retrieve the Raptorax Charger from outside of the town and made it her mission to bring the charger back to the Rangers. When the Rangers fell into a trap by Furio Shaunelle saves them with her Blaster and getting them to escape with her. The Rangers learn from Shaunelle that the Pink Dino Ultra Charger indeed fallen into the wrong hands. The New Pink Ranger But Alsara intervenes and plots to take the Pink Dino Ultra Charger from the Rangers. Shaunelle fought very hard to protect the Dino Charger from evil but Alsara left her to die and she was saved by the spirit Saya who passed down her Dino Ultra Charge morpher and powers allowing Shuanelle to become the new Pink Ranger. Personality Shaunelle is tough as nails with fierce dose of kick-power and never goes down without a fight. underneath her brittle hard exterior she is kind to her teammates but she is very determined to do right. Shaunelle is also an Archer and gains a new personal weapon in her Ranger Form. The Raptorax Bow Dino UltraCharge Pink Ranger Arsenal * Dino Ultra Charge Morpher * Dino UltraSaber * Raptor Ax Bow (Combo of Ax and Crossbow) * Pink Ultra Dino Chargers * Dino X Cycle Zord * Raptor Ax Zord Notes: * Shaunelle overall is the 2nd villain to become a Power Ranger, reformed or otherwise the first one was Karone is the second and current Galaxy Pink Ranger. * Shaunelle is the 3rd Pink Ranger overall to start out as a villain the first two was Karone (In Space, Lost Galaxy) and Katherine (Mighty Morphin Season 3-Turbo) * Shaunelle only wears a Pink Zipper Jacket along with a Black zipper Jumpsuit similar to Karone's Black and Pink Combo. * Shaunelle is very similar to Shelby in Dinosaur Knowledge in advanced. She built the Spinorang Zord * Shaunelle's past took place during SpyForce as a Techno Warrior when she was associated with Lazarus and his vicious corrupting style. Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR Tomboys Category:PR Power Archetype Category:Former Villain Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Heroines Category:PR Heroines Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:PR Archers